


Great Minds

by 007black



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Christmas, F/M, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: Betty Cooper was going to get her best friend the best gift.





	Great Minds

Betty Cooper was going to get her best friend the best gift. Archie Andrews had been her best friend since either could remember, though Betty had wanted more since her grade 8 graduation. It had started innocently just something in the back of her mind, but now I’m grade 10, she was in love. 

With her older sister pregnant, her mom had put strict rules on her life to make sure history didn’t repeat itself. As it was Christmas season, any teenager her age wanted to just have fun, not all of her age group was out smoking, doing drugs or being the devils society puts them as. 

Her friend group Kevin, Jughead, Veronica and Archie had planned to do a gift exchange. She had reached into Jughead’s hat and pulled out Archie’s name. She admittedly had a hard time finding the perfect gift for him under 5 bucks. 

The epiphany came one lunch when Archie couldn’t stop licking his lips. Veronica and Jughead noticed the obsessive licking too. 

“Is your lunch that good, Archiekins?” Veronica had asked when Archie hadn’t noticed the whole table staring at him. 

“No, my lips are just really dry.” 

Archie Andrews needed lip balm. 

Betty Cooper’s specialty is lip products. Lip gloss without sparkles, pink lip stick, lip balm to get you through the winter, she would find the perfect product. 

After school, Betty had headed over to the grocery store. EOS was her favourite. They had just released a new product that had a container just like regular lip balms but with the moisturizing balm inside. She found her gift, a needed item, and under $5 dollars. 

When the day of the exchange came along she was excited. It was the last day of classes before the break and it had started to snow. She met her friends in the usual meeting place at lunch and sat down on the couch next to Veronica. 

Archie, of course arrived late. He sat down and he handed a wrapped box to her. Betty then handed her bag to him. Once all the presents had been exchanged, the sound of paper tearing and thank toys could be heard. When Betty reached into the box she had to retract her hand to cover her mouth. Inside the box was the same EOS lip balm she had gotten Archie. She looked up to see Archie laughing as well. 

“You always complain about loosing your lip balm in the lining of your coat pockets, so I thought you might need spares this winter.” Explained Archie. 

“Wow, great minds think alike, you kept licking your lips and complaining they were dry, so I thought you might appreciate something to soothe them.” 

“Think a lot about my lips?” Archie said smirking. Betty only winked and leaned in to press her lips to his. The kiss was returned and Betty knew she’d be a little less lonely this Christmas, much to her mothers disappointment.


End file.
